Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{3} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{14}{3} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 9}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{126}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{5}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{2}{5}$